61
by viicious
Summary: The aftermath of a terrific event led on by a Sorceress...
1. 1

Gently, softly...  
The wind, gently, softly.  
Dipping in, out of the green, blue.  
A field.  
Flowers flying all around.  
Petals dancing...  
  
We met there. We 'met' there. A garden... behind the Garden.  
A garden in a garden.  
And there was more.  
There were more.  
Selphie.  
Zell.  
Quistis.  
Irvine.  
  
How many others saw the end?  
Did Laguna?  
Laguna...  
Laguna...  
Laguna!  
Laguna?  
  
"Laguna! Laguna!"  
"Enh... what?"  
"Laguna!"  
  
That fuzzy, little face stared at me. I kept trying to tell it, I'm not Laguna. The sunshine did no justice to my groggy eyes, either. These eyes that have seen much more than most war-men. Whatever. Not like they could see anything now. Here I am, where are they? A fuzzy something nudged my leg. I peered at a red paw trying to pull my leg out of bed. Why? There wasn't anything to do.  
  
"Laguna! Laguna!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm up." Accepting that which I had created, I allowed the moombas to parade over and around me, boisterously raising my wakefulness. Why? Why did they call me Laguna? I had nothing to do with that moron. Or at least I thought. Ellone... Sis seemed to know the connection. Why didn't she ever tell me? I always felt as though I was in the dark about everything. No one let me choose anything... or believe in me... little boy.. sleepy...  
  
"LAGUNA!! GRR!"  
  
Chest. Pain. Much pain.  
  
"Get off, I'm awake! Stop that!" I jumped awake finally, and stood up, so the moombas would do their little childish triumph marks and run off to tend to something that I had no idea of, nor cared about. When they left, I slumped back into my crude bed.  
  
This house, well, it was made of clay... I guess. After the death of the world, I ended up here. I thought for sure, she'd kill me. But no... I just ended up in some lonesome paradise.  
  
"Laguna!"  
  
And so did the moombas.  
  
"Dammit..."  
"Laguna! Laguna! Grrrr!"  
"I guess you're calling me a fool?"  
"Grargh!"  
"Hmh. Right."  
  
I finally forced myself to get up, knowing no peace be found to lie in that forsaken bed. I stepped into the crude doorway and peered at the solomn beach, whose waves drolly breathed onto the sand. A light breeze was tempting the leaves of the palm trees. How hateful a place. So empty, and lonesome. So quiet.  
  
"Laguna!"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"What is it?" I asked the thing. It presented me with a tray, covered with breakfast food. How those moombas worked so. I gave it a half-smile, accepted the tray, and waited. It just stood there, looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
"Graaffhher!"  
"Eh..."  
  
I could never understand them. Sometimes, it was frusterating as hell. I suspect, at that point, they thought I couldn't do anything by myself, so they began to baby me. Not a problem, just... not used to it.  
  
"Chirr, chirrraargh, Laguna!"  
"......"  
  
The moomba picked up some sandwich of sorts and held it up to me.  
  
"Oh, you want me to eat? Now?"  
"Grr!"  
  
I snatched it, and bit into it. I guess I should have been more grateful. But I guess I was feeling angry because they did baby me. It seemed like everyone did. They said 'Squall, follow your heart. Do what's right.' And when I did, they scolded me. But, of course, they weren't all bad. In fact, even from the beginning, when I was just some cold fool, they weren't bad.  
  
Quistis, well, who could forget Quistis? Bossy. Motherly. Demanding. God. But Quistis, I know, when she put her mind and spirit in play, she accomplished anything. I think she was too young to put mind and spirit in her ways of teaching, and so, she couldn't do much well.  
  
Selphie. I guess she had her own world somewhere out there. It completely clashed with mine, but at least our ideals were often the same. She never got in the way, and at least her cheerful attitude was something... admirable.  
  
And Zell, well. His gung-ho outlook was a good thing. At least he did good for all of Balamb, and others who knew him. I guess I admired him. In the way that I wished I had done well for tons of people. But it seemed like I only helped one...  
  
Irvine....... nevermind.  
  
"Laguuunaaaa..."  
  
The moomba seemed to feel a morose energy eminating from just my skin, its paw resting on my arm. The roughness seemed so in juxtaposition to its soft, red fur. I almost wanted to pet the damn thing.  
  
"I'm fine. Memories fade. Right?"  
"Rrgh!"  
  
It seemed... triumphant.  
  
"And we always make new ones. Right?"  
"Chirrshir!"  
  
It seemed... confident.  
  
"Then why do I feel such pain here?" I gestured to my heart, and the moomba seemed sad. It didn't seem like I'd ever seen a moomba not in full energy and excited and happy.  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  



	2. 2

Two young girls were sleeping soundly in a lazily-made hammock, which swayed thoughtfully in their wake, the sun warming up the pair after a cold night of unfaithfulness. It was on a beach that they arrived, in a dazed confusion, and they circled what appeared to be a small island. They were alone, and the island wasn't too occupied with life other them then, as it was.  
  
The brown-haired girl began to wake up, slowly and sadly, as if there was no reason to do anything in life anymore. She sat up in the twitching hammock, groggily staring off at the sunny, lonesome beach. She then looked at the one beside her, throwing on a half-smile. She thought, at least, that it would not be as lonely with a partner. She got up, and stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked around, and then finally sighed, and slumped forward, her thin arms dangling listlessly.  
  
She felt no energy, or passion, like she always did. She was really confused about it, too. But she understood what caused it. It was she. She, who had pledged friendship and loyalty with her life and secrets, had turned on them all. This young girl saw it, everyone saw it. It was the death of the world.  
  
The girl looked off to the mainland of the island, its green reflecting off the white sun, clouds far in the distance, the sun only a reminder of the island's lonesomeness. It was too much for the girl. She didn't like not having all her friends, even though she appreciated the fact that she'd get stuck here with someone else. It was simply too much grief, and she found herself huddling in a puddle of misery, the waves crashing against her ever so often, reminding her to stay here.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
She heard her name.  
  
"Selphie, it's okay."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
She looked up, tears having welled up in her eyes. There was the other girl, and she was smiling, reminding Selphie that she was not alone.  
  
"Instructor..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'm not your instructor, anymore than you need to feel this way, Selphie."  
  
She sat next to Selphie, and hugged her.  
  
"Quisty..." Selphie mumbled affectionately.  
  
They sat, staring off into the eternal blue, where they met, and clashed with clouds. A battle of sky and earth, with clouds the separation. The battlefield was on the horizon. They were fearfully black, a foreboding kind of darkness. Selphie giggled suddenly.  
  
"Oh, what am I doing?!" she asked herself, scoldingly, and hopped up. "I'm so angry with myself! Why am I moping around here? I could make this place a lot more happier for us, if I just try a little harder!"  
  
Quistis smiled, knowingly, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie proclaimed, "I'm gonna go make something... really good! I dunno what it is yet, but I will!" She sighed happily, and ran off cheerfully, calling 'booyaka!' at the last second before she disappeared into the green brush.  
  
Quistis frowned.  
  
'Well, that didn't last long...' she thought.  
  
And then she smiled.  
  
'..And good for her.'  
  
She looked on to the horizon, the missing middle, and the trees, and the sand, and the waves, and the sun, and the eternal blue that surrounded them. My Blue Heaven. She watched everything nostalgically, wishing not to remember recent events. But they seemed to occupy all parts of her brain. What kind of treachery had befallen them filled every crevice, nook, and cranny, and screamed confusion.  
  
'Where were the others?' she thought. 'Zell, Squall, Irvine... What could they possibly be doing? And where? Are they even alive? Were they paired up like Selphie and me? Perhaps they're all together, somewhere... maybe not too far! Hah. Don't get so excited, Quistis, you might actually get hopeful.'  
  
It was then she realised how important Squall and the others were to her. She even laughed at herself for acting a bit like Squall. 'Don't get so hopeful, and you won't be let down'. It was veritable logic, and good for times like these. Quistis made sure she kept it well, and even though Selphie was bound to see some kind of optimistic outlook to this, she wanted to remind Selphie as well.  
  
'Maybe we'll all meet up again... I can see it. Selphie and I will have returned to Garden.. and there will be the boys, ready to accept us. With open arms!'  
  
Again, she scolded herself. For getting hopeful again. And for thinking Garden would still be around. 


End file.
